The E2 protein purified from cell lysates according to the methods described in the present invention reacts with approximately 95% of patient sera. This reactivity is similar to the reactivity obtained with E2 secreted from CHO cells (Spaete et al., 1992). However, the intracellularly expressed form of E2 may more closely resemble the native viral envelope protein because it contains high mannose carbohydrate motifs, whereas the E2 protein secreted from CHO cells is further modified with galactose and sialic acid sugar moieties. When the aminoterminal half of E2 is expressed in the baculovirus system, only about 13 to 21% of sera from several patient groups can be detected (Inoue et al., 1992). After expression of E2 from E. coli, the reactivity of HCV sera was even lower and ranged from 14 (Yokosuka et al., 1992) to 17% (Mita et al., 1992).
About 75% of HCV sera (and 95% of chronic patients) are anti-E1 positive using the purified, vaccinia-expressed recombinant E1 protein of the present invention, in sharp contrast with the results of Kohara et al. (1992) and Hsu et al. (1993). Kohara et al. used a vaccinia-virus expressed E1 protein and detected anti-E1 antibodies in 7 to 23% of patients, while Hsu et al. only detected 14/50 (28%) sera using baculovirus-expressed E1.
These results show that not only a good expression system but also a good purification protocol are required to reach a high reactivity of the envelope proteins with human patient sera. This can be obtained using the proper expression system and/or purification protocols of the present invention which guarantee the conservation of the natural folding of the protein and the purification protocols of the present invention which guarantee the elimination of contaminating proteins and which preserve the conformation, and thus the reactivity of the HCV envelope proteins. The amounts of purified HCV envelope protein needed for diagnostic screening assays are in the range of grams per year. For vaccine purposes, even higher amounts of envelope protein would be needed. Therefore, the vaccinia virus system may be used for selecting the best expression constructs and for limited upscaling, and large-scale expression and purification of single or specific oligomeric envelope proteins containing high-mannose carbohydrates may be achieved when expressed from several yeast strains. In the case of hepatitis B for example, manufacturing of HBsAg from mammalian cells was much more costly compared with yeast-derived hepatitis B vaccines.
Aims of the Invention
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a new purification method for recombinantly expressed E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 proteins such that said recombinant proteins are directly usable for diagnostic and vaccine purposes as single or specific oligomeric recombinant proteins free from contaminants instead of aggregates.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide compositions comprising purified (single or specific oligomeric) recombinant E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 glycoproteins comprising conformational epitopes from the E1 and/or E2 domains of HCV.
It is yet another aim of the present invention to provide novel recombinant vector constructs for recombinantly expressing E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 proteins, as well as host cells transformed with said vector constructs.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a method for producing and purifying recombinant HCV E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 proteins.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide diagnostic and immunogenic uses of the recombinant HCV. E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 proteins of the present invention, as well as to provide kits for diagnostic use, vaccines or therapeutics comprising any of the recombinant HCV E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 proteins of the present invention.
It is further an aim of the present invention to provide for a new use of E1, E2, and/or E1/E2 proteins, or suitable parts thereof, for monitoring/prognosing the response to treatment of patients (e.g. with interferon) suffering from HCV infection.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide for the use of the recombinant E1, E2, and/or E1/E2 proteins of the present invention in HCV screening and confirmatory antibody tests.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide E1 and/or E2 peptides which can be used for diagnosis of HCV infection and for raising antibodies. Such peptides may also be used to isolate human monoclonal antibodies.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide monoclonal antibodies, more particularly human monoclonal antibodies or mouse monoclonal antibodies which are humanized, which react specifically with E1 and/or E2 epitopes, either comprised in peptides or conformational epitopes comprised in recombinant proteins.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide possible uses of anti-E1 or anti-E2 monoclonal antibodies for HCV antigen detection or for therapy of chronic HCV infection.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide kits for monitoring/prognosing the response to treatment (e.g. with interferon) of patients suffering from HCV infection or monitoring/prognosing the outcome of the disease.
All the aims of the present invention are considered to have been met by the embodiments as set out below.
Definitions
The following definitions serve to illustrate the different terms and expressions used in the present invention.
The term `hepatitis C virus single envelope protein` refers to a polypeptide or an analogue thereof (e.g. mimotopes) comprising an amino acid sequence (and/or amino acid analogues) defining at least one HCV epitope of either the E1 or the E2 region. These single envelope proteins in the broad sense of the word may be both monomeric or homo-oligomeric forms of recombinantly expressed envelope proteins. Typically, the sequences defining the epitope correspond to the amino acid sequence of either the E1 or the E2 region of HCV (either identically or via substitution of analogues of the native amino acid residue that do not destroy the epitope). In general, the epitope-defining sequence will be 3 or more amino acids in length, more typically, 5 or more amino acids in length, more typically 8 or more amino acids in length, and even more typically 10 or more amino acids in length. With respect to conformational epitopes, the length of the epitope-defining sequence can be subject to wide variations, since it is believed that these epitopes are formed by the three-dimensional shape of the antigen (e.g. folding). Thus, the amino acids defining the epitope can be relatively few in number, but widely dispersed along the length of the molecule being brought into the correct epitope conformation via folding. The portions of the antigen between the residues defining the epitope may not be critical to the conformational structure of the epitope. For example, deletion or substitution of these intervening sequences may not affect the conformational epitope provided sequences critical to epitope conformation are maintained (e.g. cysteines involved in disulfide bonding, glycosylation sites, etc.). A conformational epitope may also be formed by 2 or more essential regions of subunits of a homooligomer or heterooligomer.
The HCV antigens of the present invention comprise conformational epitopes from the E1 and/or E2 (envelope) domains of HCV. The E1 domain, which is believed to correspond to the viral envelope protein, is currently estimated to span amino acids 192-383 of the HCV polyprotein (Hijikata et al., 1991). Upon expression in a mammalian system (glycosylated), it is believed to have an approximate molecular weight of 35 kDa as determined via SDS-PAGE. The E2 protein, previously called NS1, is believed to span amino acids 384-809 or 384-746 (Grakoui et al., 1993) of the HCV polyprotein and to also be an envelope protein. Upon expression in a vaccinia system (glycosylated), it is believed to have an apparent gel molecular weight of about 72 kDa. It is understood that these protein endpoints are approximations (e.g. the carboxy terminal end of E2 could lie somewhere in the 730-820 amino acid region, e.g. ending at amino acid 730, 735, 740, 742, 744, 745, preferably 746, 747, 748, 750, 760, 770, 780, 790, 800, 809, 810, 820). The E2 protein may also be expressed together with the E1, P7 (aa 747-809), NS2 (aa 810-1026), NS4A (aa 1658-1711) or NS4B (aa 1712-1972). Expression together with these other HCV proteins may be important for obtaining the correct protein folding.
It is also understood that the isolates used in the examples section of the present invention were not intended to limit the scope of the invention and that any HCV isolate from type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 or any other new genotype of HCV is a suitable source of E1 and/or E2 sequence for the practice of the present invention.
The E1 and E2 antigens used in the present invention may be full-length viral proteins, substantially full-length versions thereof, or functional fragments thereof (e.g. fragments which are not missing sequence essential to the formation or retention of an epitope). Furthermore, the HCV antigens of the present invention can also include other sequences that do not block or prevent the formation of the conformational epitope of interest. The presence or absence of a conformational epitope can be readily determined though screening the antigen of interest with an antibody (polyclonal serum or monoclonal to the conformational epitope) and comparing its reactivity to that of a denatured version of the antigen which retains only linear epitopes (if any). In such screening using polygonal antibodies, it may be advantageous to adsorb the polygonal serum first with the denatured antigen and see if it retains antibodies to the antigen of interest.
The HCV antigens of the present invention can be made by any recombinant method that provides the epitope of intrest. For example, recombinant intracellular expression in mammalian or insect cells is a preferred method to provide glycosylated E1 and/or E2 antigens in `native` conformation as is the case for the natural HCV antigens. Yeast cells and mutant yeast strains (e.g. mnn 9 mutant (Kniskern et al., 1994) or glycosylation mutants derived by means of vanadate resistence selection (Ballou et al., 1991)) may be ideally suited for production of secreted high-mannose-type sugars; whereas proteins secreted from mammalian cells may contain modifications including galactose or sialic acids which may be undesirable for certain diagnostic or vaccine applications. However, it may also be possible and sufficient for certain applications, as it is known for proteins, to express the antigen in other recombinant hosts (such as E. coli) and renature the protein after recovery.
The term `fusion polypeptide` intends a polypeptide in which the HCV antigen(s) are part of a single continuous chain of amino acids, which chain does not occur in nature. The HCV antigens may be connected directly to each other by peptide bonds or be separated by intervening amino acid sequences. The fusion polypeptides may also contain amino acid sequences exogenous to HCV.
The term `solid phase` intends a solid body to which the individual HCV antigens or the fusion polypeptide comprised of HCV antigens are bound covalently or by noncovalent means such as hydrophobic adsorption.
The term `biological sample` intends a fluid or tissue of a mammalian individual (e.g. an anthropoid, a human) that commonly contains antibodies produced by the individual, more particularly antibodies against HCV. The fluid or tissue may also contain HCV antigen. Such components are known in the art and include, without limitation, blood, plasma, serum, urine, spinal fluid, lymph fluid, secretions of the respiratory, intestinal or genitourinary tracts, tears, saliva, milk, white blood cells and myelomas. Body components include biological liquids. The term `biological liquid` refers to a fluid obtained from an organism. Some biological fluids are used as a source of other products, such as clotting factors (e.g. Factor VlIl;C), serum albumin, growth hormone and the like. In such cases, it is important that the source of biological fluid be free of contamination by virus such as HCV.
The term `immunologically reactive` means that the antigen in question will react specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a body component from an HCV infected individual.
The term `immune complex` intends the combination formed when an antibody binds to an epitope on an antigen.
`E1 ` as used herein refers to a protein or polypeptide expressed within the first 400 amino acids of an HCV polyprotein, sometimes referred to as the E, ENV or S protein. In its natural form it is a 35 kDa glycoprotein which is found in strong association with membranes. In most natural HCV strains, the E1 protein is encoded in the viral polyprotein following the C (core) protein. The E1 protein extends from approximately amino acid (aa) 192 to about aa 383 of the full-length polyprotein.
The term `E1` as used herein also includes analogs and truncated forms that are immunologically cross-reactive with natural E1, and includes E1 proteins of genotypes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, or any other newly identified HCV type or subtype.
`E2` as used herein refers to a protein or polypeptide expressed within the first 900 amino acids of an HCV polyprotein, sometimes referred to as the NS1 protein. In its natural form it is a 72 kDa glycoprotein that is found in strong association with membranes. In most natural HCV strains, the E2 protein is encoded in the viral polyprotein following the E1 protein. The E2 protein extends from approximately amino acid position 384 to amino acid position 746, another form of E2 extends to amino acid position 809. The term `E2` as used herein also includes analogs and truncated forms that are immunologically cross-reactive with natural E2. For example, insertions of multiple codons between codon 383 and 384, as well as deletions of amino acids 384-387 have been reported by Kato et al. (1992).
`E1/E2` as used herein refers to an oligomeric form of envelope proteins containing at least one E1 component and at least one E2 component.
The term `specific oligomeric` E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 envelope proteins refers to all possible oligomeric forms of recombinantly expressed E1 and/or E2 envelope proteins which are not aggregates. E1 and/or E2 specific oligomeric envelope proteins are also referred to as homo-oligomeric E1 or E2 envelope proteins (see below).
The term `single or specific oligomeric` E1 and/or E2 and/or E1 E2 envelope proteins refers to single monomeric E1 or E2 proteins (single in the strict sense of the word) as well as specific oligomeric E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 recombinantly expressed proteins. These single or specific oligomeric envelope proteins according to the present invention can be further defined by the following formula (E1),(E2), wherein x can be a number between 0 and 100, and y can be a number between o and 100, provided that x and y are not both 0. With x=1 and y=0 said envelope proteins include monomeric E1.
The term `homo-oligomer` as used herein refers to a complex of E1 and/or E2 containing more than one E1 or E2 monomer, e.g. E1/E1 dimers, E1/E1/E1 trimers or E1/E1/E1/E1 tetramers and E2/E2 dimers, E2/E2/E2 trimers or E2/E2/E2/E2 tetramers, E1 pentamers and hexamers, E2 pentamers and hexamers or any higher-order homo-oligomers of E1 or E2 are all `homo-oligomers` within the scope of this definition. The oligomers may contain one, two, or several different monomers of E1 or E2 obtained from different types or subtypes of hepatitis C virus including for example those described in an international application published under WO 94/25601 and European application No. 94870166.9 both by the present applicants. Such mixed oligomers are still homo-oligomers within the scope of this invention, and may allow more universal diagnosis, prophylaxis or treatment of HCV.
The term `purified` as applied to proteins herein refers to a composition wherein the desired protein comprises at least 35% of the total protein component in the composition. The desired protein preferably comprises at least 40%, more preferably at least about 50%, more preferably at least about 60%, still more preferably at least about 70%, even more preferably at least about 80%, even more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% of the total protein component. The composition may contain other compounds such as carbohydrates, salts, lipids, solvents, and the like, withouth affecting the determination of the percentage purity as used herein. An `isolated` HCV protein intends an HCV protein composition that is at least 35% pure.
The term `essentially purified proteins` refers to proteins purified such that they can be used for in vitro diagnostic methods and as a therapeutic compound. These proteins are substantially free from cellular proteins, vector-derived proteins or other HCV viral components. Usually these proteins are purified to homogeneity (at least 80% pure, preferably, 90%, more preferably 95%, more preferably 97%, more preferably 98%, more preferably 99%, even more preferably 99.5%, and most preferably the contaminating proteins should be undetectable by conventional methods like SDS-PAGE and silver staining.
The term `recombinantly expressed` used within the context of the present invention refers to the fact that the proteins of the present invention are produced by recombinant expression methods be it in prokaryotes, or lower or higher eukaryotes as discussed in detail below.
The term `lower eukaryote` refers to host cells such as yeast, fungi and the like. Lower eukaryotes are generally (but not necessarily) unicellular. Preferred lower eukaryotes are yeasts, particularly species within Saccharomyces. Schizosaccharomyces, Kluveromyces, Pichia (e.g. Pichia pastoris), Hansenula (e.g. Hansenula polymorpha, Yarowia, Schwaniomyces, Schizosaccharomyces, Zygosaccharomyces and the like. Saccharomyces cerevisiae, S. carlsberoensis and K. lactis are the most commonly used yeast hosts, and are convenient fungal hosts.
The term `prokaryotes` refers to hosts such as E.coli, Lactobacillus, Lactococcus, Salmonella, Streptococcus, Bacillus subtilis or Streptomyces. Also these hosts are contemplated within the present invention.
The term `higher eukaryote` refers to host cells derived from higher animals, such as mammals, reptiles, insects, and the like. Presently preferred higher eukaryote host cells are derived from Chinese hamster (e.g. CHO), monkey (e.g. COS and Vero cells), baby hamster kidney (BHK), pig kidney (PK15), rabbit kidney 13 cells (RK13), the human osteosarcoma cell line 143 B, the human cell line HeLa and human hepatoma cell lines like Hep G2, and insect cell lines (e.g. Spodoptera frugiperda). The host cells may be provided in suspension or flask cultures, tissue cultures, organ cultures and the like. Alternatively the host cells may also be transgenic animals.
The term `polypeptide` refers to a polymer of amino acids and does not refer to a specific length of the product; thus, peptides, oligopeptides, and proteins are included within the definition of polypeptide. This term also does not refer to or exclude post-expression modifications of the polypeptide, for example, glycosylations, acetylations, phosphorylations and the like. Included within the definition are, for example, polypeptides containing one or more analogues of an amino acid (including, for example, unnatural amino acids, PNA, etc.), polypeptides with substituted linkages, as well as other modifications known in the art, both naturally occurring and non-naturally occurring.
The term `recombinant polynucleotide or nucleic acid` intends a polynucleotide or nucleic acid of genomic, cDNA, semisynthetic, or synthetic origin which, by virtue of its origin or manipulation : (1) is not associated with all or a portion of a polynucleotide with which it is associated in nature, (2) is linked to a polynucleotide other than that to which it is linked in nature, or (3) does not occur in nature.
The term `recombinant host cells`, `host cells`, `cells`, `cell lines`, `cell cultures`, and other such terms denoting microorganisms or higher eukaryotic cell lines cultured as unicellular entities refer to cells which can be or have been, used as recipients for a recombinant vector or other transfer polynucleotide, and include the progeny of the original cell which has been transfected. It is understood that the progeny of a single parental cell may not necessarily be completely identical in morphology or in genomic or total DNA complement as the original parent, due to natural, accidental, or deliberate mutation.
The term `replicon` is any genetic element, e.g., a plasmid, a chromosome, a virus, a cosmid, etc., that behaves as an autonomous unit of polynucleotide replication within a cell; i.e., capable of replication under its own control.
The term `vector` is a replicon further comprising sequences providing replication and/or expression of a desired open reading frame.
The term `control sequence` refers to polynucleotide sequences which are necessary to effect the expression of coding sequences to which they are ligated. The nature of such control sequences differs depending upon the host organism; in prokaryotes, such control sequences generally include promoter, ribosomal binding site, and terminators; in eukaryotes, generally, such control sequences include promoters, terminators and, in some instances, enhancers. The term `control sequences` is intended to include, at a minimum, all components whose presence is necessary for expression, and may also include additional components whose presence is advantageous, for example, leader sequences which govern secretion.
The term `promoter` is a nucleotide sequence which is comprised of consensus sequences which allow the binding of RNA polymerase to the DNA template in a manner such that mRNA production initiates at the normal transcription initiation site for the adjacent structural gene.
The expression `operably linked` refers to a juxtaposition wherein the components so described are in a relationship permitting them to function in their intended manner. A control sequence `operably linked` to a coding sequence is ligated in such a way that expression of the coding sequence is achieved under conditions compatible with the control sequences.
An `open reading frame` (ORF) is a region of a polynucleotide sequence which encodes a polypeptide and does not contain stop codons; this region may represent a portion of a coding sequence or a total coding sequence.
A `coding sequence` is a polynucleotide sequence which is transcribed into mRNA and/or translated into a polypeptide when placed under the control of appropriate regulatory sequences. The boundaries of the coding sequence are determined by a translation start codon at the 5'-terminus and a translation stop codon at the 3'-terminus. A coding sequence can include but is not limited to mRNA, DNA (including cDNA), and recombinant polynucleotide sequences.
As used herein, `epitope` or `antigenic determinant` means an amino acid sequence that is immunoreactive. Generally an epitope consists of at least 3 to 4 amino acids, and more usually, consists of at least 5 or 6 amino acids, sometimes the epitope consists of about 7 to 8, or even about 10 amino acids. As used herein, an epitope of a designated polypeptide denotes epitopes with the same amino acid sequence as the epitope in the designated polypeptide, and immunologic equivalents thereof. Such equivalents also include strain, subtype (=genotype), or type(group)-specific variants, e.g. of the currently known sequences or strains belonging to genotypes 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d, 1e, 1f, 2a, 2b, 2c, 2d, 2e, 2f, 2g, 2h, 2i, 3a, 3b, 3c, 3d, 3e, 3f, 3g, 4a, 4b, 4c, 4d, 4e, 4f, 4g, 4h, 4i, 4j, 4k, 4l, 5a, 5b, 6a, 6b, 6c, 7a, 7b, 7c, 8a, 8b, 9a, 9b, 10a, or any other newly defined HCV (sub)type. It is to be understood that the amino acids constituting the epitope need not be part of a linear sequence, but may be interspersed by any number of amino acids, thus forming a conformational epitope.
The term `immunogenic` refers to the ability of a substance to cause a humoral and/or cellular response, whether alone or when linked to a carrier, in the presence or absence of an adjuvant. `Neutralization` refers to an immune response that blocks the infectivity, either partially or fully, of an infectious agent. A `vaccine` is an immunogenic composition capable of eliciting protection against HCV, whether partial or complete. A vaccine may also be useful for treatment of an individual, in which case it is called a therapeutic vaccine.
The term `therapeutic` refers to a composition capable of treating HCV infection.
The term `effective amount` refers to an amount of epitope-bearing polypeptide sufficient to induce an immunogenic response in the individual to which it is administered, or to otherwise detectably immunoreact in its intended system (e.g., immunoassay). Preferably, the effective amount is sufficient to effect treatment, as defined above. The exact amount necessary will vary according to the application. For vaccine applications or for the generation of polyclonal antiserum/antibodies, for example, the effective amount may vary depending on the species, age, and general condition of the individual, the severity of the condition being treated, the particular polypeptide selected and its mode of administration, etc. It is also believed that effective amounts will be found within a relatively large, non-critical range. An appropriate effective amount can be readily determined using only routine experimentation. Preferred ranges of E1 and/or E2 and/or E1/E2 single or specific oligomeric envelope proteins for prophylaxis of HCV disease are 0.01 to 100 .mu.g/dose, preferably 0.1 to 50 .mu.g/dose. Several doses may be needed per individual in order to achieve a sufficient immune response and subsequent protection against HCV disease.